Lessons in Lust
by Lubadub
Summary: What should have happened during Cat's dirty talk training. Rated M for a reason; language and smut ahead.


**A/N: So the ladies on Twitter are an excellent source of new ideas. While I'm supposed to be buckling down and prepping for the end of the semester and finals, they start spreading the Night Huntress love. I was sucked in and read the four books over the course of a week. I was also inspired to write fanfic, of course. I was determined not to start it before finals were over, but caved when I finished the fourth book. **

**This takes place in Book 1, during Cat's Training. I have an idea for another one shot during her training, but that will come later. These two are just so much fun to play with!! They're like a functional version of Eric and Sookie!**

**What you need to know from Book 1 before you read this: Bones has agreed to train Cat to hunt vampires. Her last lesson is how to not blush or flinch when dirty talk gets nasty. For every reaction she has, she has to run ten miles in the rain. She's already earned her first ten when we pick up here. **

**AU – While I applaud Cat for not jumping into bed with Bones right away, these two could have waited a little less time to get it on. It's my smutty party, they'll fuck if I want them to. For those in the NH fandom who aren't familiar with my writing style - there are some serious lemons ahead. I'm a fan of smut. If you like it, please head over to my profile to read my other fics from the Southern Vampire Mysteries fandom! Let's spread the love!**

**Words in italics are from the books.**

**Thank you to my two betas - seastarr08 for checking my continuity and chiisai-kitty for kicking my comma hating ass. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

_There was that insinuating tone again, making simple words sound graphic._

_"I'm ready. I just wasn't prepared before." I sat back at the table and slid my hands into his waiting grip. "Go on. Give it your best shot."_

_He grinned with a slow sexy twist of his lips and the fire leapt back into his eyes._

_"Love to give it my best shot. Let me tell you just how I'd do it._ Now where did we leave off, luv? Oh yes, I was telling you how I'd suckle those nipples 'til they turned dark pink. Then I'd bury myself between your legs 'til I drained you of more than your blood."

"Sounds about right. So tell me, Bones, what else do you plan to do to me?"

I was hoping a little cockiness would do me well. I was wrong, however, since it did nothing but bite me in the ass. He took my new attitude adjustment as just cause to step up his game.

"Now here I was thinking you were an innocent, little virgin, so I had a whole train of thought prepared about splitting your sweet, pink core for the very first time with my cock. Guess I'll need a little redirect then, eh, Kitten?"

"That's right. I'm no virgin." He was learning far too much about my first and only time experiencing sex. I had to put Danny out of my mind if I was going to focus on what Bones was saying. I was trying to not get disgusted; God knows thinking of Danny did nothing but that.

"No, pet, but I bet by now, you'll be tight as a debutante on prom night. I'd have to ease my entire length in you inch by inch. I'd feel each and every one of your muscles clenching around my dick, pulling me deeper the whole time."

I focused on every inhale and exhale, counting to five on each breath. It was the only way to fight the blush that threatened to rise in my cheeks. My body betrayed me, however. My sex clenched as he spoke about it doing just that. I wondered if that counted as a flinch. He didn't say anything about extending my run, so I wrote that involuntary spasm off.

"I bet you'd make the most luscious noises as I sink my member into your wet snatch. I take you as a screamer. It'll start low and long as I fill you completely. But as my thrusts pick up speed, the pitch will keep going up and up until you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs."

I was proud of myself that I was able to hold still this long. I was focusing on the worst thoughts possible; thinking of giving my Grandmother a bath seemed to be working at the moment. But when he turned it from what he wanted to do to me, to how my body would be reacting, something inside me snapped. The thought of him inside me invaded my brain and when he spoke of the noises I'd be making, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips. Damn treacherous inhale.

"Ten more, Kitten. I'm not a total sod, I'd be plenty nice to you, at first. I have no doubt that you'd start getting into it after a few strokes hit that secret spot inside you. If that didn't do the trick, a few flicks to your sensitive clit would. I'd have your sweet hips bucking up to meet mine on every fucking move."

He thought I'd fall into the same trap twice. He was focusing on me now. Little did he know, I was ready for him to go down that path.

"Then what?"

"As soon as you started playing along, I'd cut you off at the pass. I'd grab your wrists, shred the sheets, and tie them to the headboard. If you fancy wrapping those gorgeous legs 'round my waist, I'd do the same to your ankles. Perhaps I should cut off your sight, too, with a well placed blindfold. They say cutting off one sense enhances all the others. Fucking you in the pitch black would cause every touch to be magnified."

My eyes closed, creating the darkness he was describing so perfectly. To try and prevent the gasp that was sure to be coming, I let out the breath I was holding slowly. All I could think about was his cold hands tying me up. Bad, Cat, focus!

"Ten more."

"What? I didn't flinch!"

"Can't you feel the heat of your own blush? It's lighting up your face like a bloody Christmas tree."

I felt my cheeks, and sure enough, they were hot to the touch.

"Lost in the fantasy? Did I say something you like?"

"Fuck off. We're up to thirty miles. Keep going."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? What would your mum say if she found out you wanted to shag a vampire?"

"I am not enjoying this and I have no desire to sleep with you. Can you get back to the task at hand?"

"Right then. So I'm buried to the hilt in your wet twat, pumping away at your prone, bound body. Bondage is only fun for so long though, luv, so in my boredom, I'd tear you free, flip you over, and fuck you into the mattress. I'd grab your hips tight enough that my fingerprints would be forever imprinted there. I'd pull you back to meet me every time, doubling the pleasure you feel."

He paused, staring deep into my eyes, trying to gauge my reaction. I let my subconscious longing turn into anger, which made it a lot easier to not be affected by his words. I made in an entire hour without a reaction. Bones was getting desperate, describing positions and sex acts that I'd never heard of. So far, we'd fucked on every surface of the cave, and he'd even invited a few friends to join us in our moment of depravity, boys and girls.

"Want to know the most powerful way to orgasm when you're with a vampire? Letting him bite you. Our fangs have a powerful drug that gets pushed further into your bloodstream with every beat of your heart. It feels like liquid fire in your veins. And when you cum, it just reaches every corner of your body."

His eyes stayed locked on mine, but he let go of my hand as he walked around to my side of the table. He turned my chair to face him. He picked my hand up again, urging me to stand. He stepped even closer to me; any more so and we'd be touching at every possible juncture. He was fighting dirty after going so long without being able to get a rise out of me. I just kept telling myself that at a bar, any other vampire would be doing the same thing. His fingers ghosted up my arm, curled around the shoulder to caress the area where my neck met my shoulder.

"Right here. This is the exact spot I'd bite you. See, you don't want to pierce the jugular since the blood would pump out too fast. It would be one big waste. No, I'd go just a little ways away."

His fingers went up my neck farther, finding my racing pulse. In such close proximity, I couldn't control my rapid heartbeat at all. He leaned in, and I swore he was going to bite me. His lips gently kissed my neck before coming up to nibble on the shell of my ear.

"Ten more, Kitten. You'll need to keep that heart under control if you're going to last against a Master vampire."

I shoved him away with all my strength.

"You fucking bastard! I'm leaving."

"Not a sodding chance. You owe me a forty mile jog."

"It's pouring out, Bones. We'll run tomorrow. I need to go home, get some sleep."

"Not likely. Get your running shoes on, luv, it's go time."

Ten miles into the run, my legs were burning and I couldn't tell if I was shaking because of the temperature, the cold rain, or the adrenaline pumping through my veins. Bones was a few steps behind me, giving me a push if I slowed down from his demanding pace. The path we were running on was getting muddy fast. It wasn't long until I lost my footing and went sliding down a hill. Bones dragged me back up, dropping me on my ass in the center of the trail.

"Come on, up we go. A quarter of the way down, thirty more left."

"No. I'm done. I'm heading back to my truck and going home! And I'm never coming back! Fuck you, you fucking blood sucking son of a bitch."

"Temper, temper! I like you when you're feisty. Are you going to let a little mud stop you? What happens if I wasn't a nice vamp, but one that wanted to rip your throat out?"

"I'd rather deal with one I could kill than have to spend another minute with you!"

"You want another go? I haven't knocked you into unconsciousness enough? I'd be happy to spar with you again. But you're not getting out of our bargain. You owe me thirty miles and I'm going to get them."

"Fine, feel free to run after my truck as I'm driving away. I'm getting out of the pouring rain now like any sane person would do."

I turned to head back the direction we came from, but he blocked my path. I tried to get around him, but he was in my way at every step.

"Get out of my way!" I punched him hard in the face. He wasn't expecting it and I actually knocked him down. I'd never felt more proud of myself in my entire life.

"Alright, Kitten, you win. At least stop by the cave for dry clothes before you go."

We headed back in silence and I stormed away as soon as we reached the opening to find something to change into. I had just stripped the soaked sweats off my legs when I heard a low whistle behind me. I tried to shield my nude body from his prying eyes, but had no luck. There was just too much skin and I didn't have enough hands.

"Do you mind?"

"Just bringing you a towel. Now I'm enjoying the view."

There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. It was hard to look at his eyes since he wasn't wearing a shirt, but there was something there that drew me to his gaze. He wasn't mocking me. There was actual lust in his eyes, blazing brighter than the emerald light that signaled a vampire's desire or rage. It was my turn to fight dirty with him. I was going to beat him at his own game, no matter what.

I walked slowly towards him, using all my new found sexuality to try and seduce him. I took the towel from his hands and rubbed it all over my body. I stretched to my full height as I rubbed it roughly over my hair, arching my back, pressing my breasts towards him.

"You are testing my resolve, luv. Mind yourself."

"What's wrong, Bones? Can't handle a little girl?"

"You keep flaunting your curves in my face and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"Is the big, strong vampire unable to control himself? What if I was a trap waiting for you at a bar?" I rubbed up against him, totally pushing my luck.

"I'd die with a smile on my face."

He grabbed me hard, pulling me flush against his body. His mouth was on mine instantly, and despite my fists pounding against him, he kept going. I was fighting hard to get him to stop, but the pleasure center of my brain was questioning my motives. After all the things he told me he wanted to do to me, it wanted to know if he intended to make good on those promises.

I stopped fighting and wrapping my arms around my neck. He sensed the change in my demeanor, loosening his grip around my body and settled his hands on my waist. He ground his hips against mine, letting me know how aroused he was. The only clue I had about how this was about to progress were his earlier words. My sexual experience could be described as limited, at best. I had just laid there with Danny, numbed from the pain of losing my virginity. I didn't have the first idea of how to please Bones in the slightest and was hoping he'd be willing to take the lead.

He pulled away; eyes blazing green, fangs fully extended. "If you want this to stop, you better say so now. If this goes any farther, I won't be able to prevent myself from ravaging you 'til dawn."

"I can't promise I'll be any good, but we should do this. Every fiber of my being is saying not to, except that little voice in the back of my head."

"I want you to want this completely. I'm not going to force myself on you like some beast."

"I want this."

I said it, barely a whisper, but to Bones' supernatural ears, it was the same as screaming it from the rooftops. He ran his fingers down my face, down my shoulders and arms, settling back at my hips. It was as sensual as it was comforting.

"I'll go slow. I won't hurt you like that wanker did. By the time I'm ready to enter you, you'll be begging for me."

His kisses turned tender, his hands moving to cradle my face gently. His lips left mine, leaving kisses all over my face, and along my jaw. He kissed both of my closed eyes, and the anxiety just melted away. When his mouth moved to my neck, I froze again.

"Shh, I won't bite unless you ask. I'm old enough to control the urge."

We locked eyes, and I knew I could believe him. This is the same creature who over the past few weeks had beat me senseless more times than I cared to admit, but I trusted him to be gentle with me. He stepped back, taking my hand and leading me towards the bedroom. I followed willingly, admiring the ways the muscles in his back moved as he walked. He was lean, but there was a tremendous amount of strength in those muscles.

He sat me down on the edge of the bed, taking a seat on his knees between my legs. He started at my breasts, wrapping his lips around one already hardening nipple. He used his tongue to manipulate it at first, and at the urging of my breathy moans, used his teeth. My body was working on its own, bypassing my brain, which stopped functioning the minute we reached the bedroom. My legs wrapped around his waist, my hand grasping at his short hair, clutching him to my chest. He switched sides, working the other breast to a similar state while using his fingers where his lips once were.

"More!" I didn't recognize my own voice when it came out of my mouth. It was as if some stranger was speaking for me, directing the pleasure I didn't know I could have. His mouth felt so good against me, I'd never felt anything like it.

He obliged me, even thought I didn't know what I wanted when I asked for more. He kissed down my stomach, working his way between my legs. The first drag of his tongue against my soaked sex caught me off guard. I fell back on the bed, no longer able to hold myself upright. Bones' mouth never stopped, alternating between swirling his tongue around my clit and plunging it deep inside me. When he started moaning against my core, the vibrations echoed through my entire body. I felt a fire building in stomach, threatening to take over.

He introduced his fingers to the mix, pumping them in me so his tongue could focus on my nub. The fire spread to my limbs, and just when I thought it would consume me completely, his fingers found a spot that had never been touched deep inside me. My back arched off the bed, and I made noises that I was positive I'd never made before. It felt as if I couldn't breathe and the only thing anchoring me to reality was Bones. I begged him not to stop, nearly crying when he did.

He pushed me farther up the bed, until my head rested against the pillows. His body covered mine, his lips at my ear. For the second time that night, he was whispering filthy thoughts, but I was allowed to enjoy it this time. I grabbed his face to kiss him, tasting my essence on him. I thought I'd be repulsed, but I found it only turned me on more.

"I want you so bad. Please, Bones, I need you."

He shivered against me, the words which I couldn't imagine ever saying to a vampire obviously affecting him. I spread my legs around him, rocking my hips against him so he knew how ready I was for him. He brought a hand between us, positioning himself at my entrance. He looked deep into my eyes before penetrating me, going slowly as promised. I thought it would hurt, as it did the first time, but it felt amazing.

He groaned when he was fully sheathed, I could feel his hips pressed against mine. I was stretched beyond belief, but it felt so good. He stayed still for a moment, presumably for me to adjust, but I wanted more.

"Please." It came out as a plea, more desperate than I intended but it described my level of need.

He pulled out and I thought my world would end. He filled me again, and I clutched at his back. I closed my eyes, and threw my head back as we writhed against each other. The friction felt so fucking good and the fire was quickly building again. I raked my nails down his back hard enough to draw blood, to which he groaned and growled. His thrusts gained speed and I was teetering on the edge of orgasm. I flashed back to what he had said at the table during our training session and weighed the consequences of my next words carefully before I said them.

"Bones, please, bite me. Drink from me."

His fangs were in my neck before the words were fully out my mouth. On top of the fire in my stomach, was a new burning sensation in my veins. My release ripped through me violently, which caused Bones to pull harder at the wound. I felt him come, buried within me, which only extended my bliss.

I was panting hard, trying to calm my heart before it beat straight out of my chest. He rolled off me, walking away but returning quickly with a wash cloth. He cleaned us both up before laying back down with me to cuddle. He spooned behind me, holding me close to his body.

"You're amazing, luv. You should stay the night so we can do that again and again. Remember what I said, I tell the blood in my body where to go. I'm ready again whenever you are."

"Give me a minute. Everything I'd ever thought about vampires just got flushed down the toilet. Everything my mother told me was a lie. A girl needs time to recover from that."

"Really? I thought it was the best shag of your life that you'd be recovering from."

"That too."


End file.
